My Perfect Night
by WooFooGirl
Summary: Miley is about to live the night of her life. Thanks to this, she became who she is now. This experience she's gonna live is the same experience the writer lived. One-shot! It contains YangxMiley


**Hello everyone! I've been gone for a long while, I know, even tho' I didn't want to :(**

**I ran out of ideas, so I didn't know what the hell I could write ._. **

**I'm saving my ideas to something else ;P**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this little one-shot about Miley and this experience. It's an experience I also lived, and that I wanna live again (:**

**You'll see what I'm talking about ;)**

**And it's not gonna be me the one who tells the story, my Miley will do it ;)**

**MY PERFECT NIGHT**

It was a day like any other, anything special was happening. Everybody was doing what they always do: Yin was reading some Woo-Foo books, since Master Yo told her he was gonna evaluate her soon. Yang was training a little bit, he was full of energy. And Master Yo was sleeping on the couch, surely dreaming about sexy single moms, I could swear by the way he was drooling. And me, just sitting on Yin's bed, trying to dig into my brain and find an idea to write a song. I needed inspiration, and I looked for it everywhere, by watching romantic movies or that kind of stuff, but I just couldnt get inspired. I felt so mad at myself, tired and useless. That's how I feel everytime I can't write. Anyway, I took a deep breath & grabbed the piece of paper I had, I read what I wrote so far: _'We haven't met, and that's okay'. _My eyes filled with anger as they saw all the words I've written. All this fury headed to my mouth, and made me say:

"WHAT! This is what you got! Oh my god! MILEY! You're so useless! _'We haven't met and that's okay?'_ WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO BE! AGH!"

Yang heard me scream, and ran towards his room. He stepped in and saw me, I looked like a monster, with all those little pieces of paper around me, since I ripped off every part of it.

"Are you okay? Why were you screaming?" he asked while walking towards me. He looked kind of confused as he saw all the mess I made.

"I'm sorry, I can barely control myself. I'm mad cuz I can't write a stupid song! I've been off for so long, I need to get back on and do something!" I responded, looking down all the time.

"Hey..." Yang took two steps forwards and sat down beside me. "Don't be mad, just try to focus, what did you write so far?" he said calmly, I just loved when he was like that with me...

"Well, _'We haven't met, and that's okay'_, I still don't know what the song can be about, but that sentence came out, I thought it was good... But I can't think about what's next" I replied, looking at him, sadly and "devastated". Okay I'm exaggerating a little bit, but hey! I was just 10 years old back then.

"mmm... let's try to think of a sentence to make it fit. _'We haven't met and that's okay, cuz... you will be... asking for me one day'_" he sighed and after thinking a little while, he said, "no, too stupid"

I looked at him, very surprised! I liked what he invented, it was exactly what I was looking for. It surprised me because I never thought Yang could be such a creative guy!

"No! It's not stupid, it's perfect! Thank you VERY much! I think I know how to keep going now" my lips curled into a big smile, from ear to ear, as I gave him my opinion. He smiled back, I'm sure he was sort of proud of himself, I would be if I was him.

"Don't even mention it, I'm here to help" he looked at me for a while. I couldnt help to get lost into his purple eyes, even if I was young, deep inside I knew I felt something for him, something I had never felt before. Some seconds later, he got back to reality, shaking his head, "well okay, I'll leave you alone so I won't disturb, good luck!" He got up the bed and walked towards the door, opened it and walked out.

"Thanks" I whispered, I knew he wouldnt hear it. I repeated the sentence we both made and wrote it down on a new piece of paper. Ideas began to flow and flow! He gave me the inspiration I was needing, or, I could say _**he**_ _**was**_ the inspiration I needed. Now I knew where I should look next time.

_Later, that day..._

Yin, Yang & I were hanging out. We were bored, so we decided to do something together. We were walking around the mall, searching for something fun to do, when we all suddenly saw a big announcement. Yang began to read it, it caught our attention.

"_If you think you're talented, and that you have an amazing voice, come to our Singing Competition, tonight at 8:00. We are waiting for you, but what are __**you**__ waiting for?"_

"Wow! That sounds pretty interesting, Miley? Don't you wanna participate?" Yin asked me, but as I heard that, I became really nervous. I was about to answer, but before I could, Yang spoke first.

"What are you asking, sis? Miley's already a famous singer! She doesn't need that!" He sounded very decided. Now, besides being nervous, I was red!

"No, guys, I'm not famous. I can sing, but I'm not famous…"

"well... then, I think you should participate! You have an incredible voice, and they are waiting for you! just read the announcement!" I noticed they were both really excited, but I wasn't! There was something about me they didn't know yet.

"They are waiting for everyone who reads the announcement, not especially me" I sounded like a dreams breaker, just that I was breaking my own dreams.

"No, Miley. After they hear you, it'll be especially you" Yin said, smiling. I can say that really made me feel special. I smiled back at her, like sayin' thanks.

"So? What do you say?" Yang asked, their looks were taking over me, they were both convincing me! I took a deep breath and thought "_Do it! You have nothing to lose!_"

"Okay, I'll participate" I finally said, taking my decision. Yin and Yang were very happy, and I was too! But nervous, completely nervous. I began to tremble. Thank God, they didn't notice that.

_At night..._

I was dressing up. I picked the best clothes I had, of course, I needed to look special that night. It was **my** night. I was wearing a black dress with some white flowers, it had a ribbon around it. It was a very soft and warm dress. Then, I put on my shoes, they were black too, and they looked like boots (but they weren't). I combed my hair to make it look straighter, I put on my silver earrings and transparent glitter on my lips. I wanted to look natural, so I didnt put on any makeup, just the glitter. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was gorgeous! And the happiness I felt was incomparable. My heart was beating faster than ever! It meant that I was very excited, but also nervous, like I've never been. What if something goes wrong? What if I forget the lyrics of my song? Yes, I was going to sing the song I made. I needed to think clearly, and don't let those bad thoughts get into my mind.

I grabbed all my things and headed to the living room of the Dojo, where Yin & Yang were waiting for me to go.

_At the competition..._

I was at the backstage. There were many other girls and boys waiting for their turn to come out and show their talent. Some of them were practicing, others were laughing, joking and having a good time to forget the nervousness. While I was just sitting in a chair, right behind the curtains of the big scenary, waiting for the presenter to say my name. I was the number 19. I had to wait for 18 participants to act first. I had the time enough to relax, and think about this experience. This was going to help me be famous, and show everyone my big talent. Cuz I knew it was big.

Suddenly, Yang stepped into the backstage. I felt much happier when I saw him coming, I was feeling so alone.

"Yang!" I yelled happily as I ran to him.

"How are you feeling? Nervous? Happy? Nah, right? I mean, you've had concerts before! You surely know how this feels" He said, he couldnt control himself either.

My smile faded away, but I tried to fake that everything was fine. "Yeah.. yeah" I tried my best to make him believe that I totally knew how this felt, that I had nothing to worry about, when it was completely backwards!

"I'm sure you will shine! You will leave everybody openmouthed, even me!" I loved everything he said, he was such a good friend! I felt better with all his words, he was the company I was needing. All the nerves were fading away and my heartbeats slowed down. With him, everything was just perfect.

"Thank you so much! I really hope so!"

Then, we both heard my name. Someone was calling me, but it wasn't the presenter. It was the organizer, the guy who was telling who's coming next, so this person can get ready before its turn.

"Cyrus, after this woman, you're coming next, get ready!" He said to me.

In the second my ears heard all those words, the nerves came back, and my heart was beating faster than a little animal running from a lion. Yang could notice that, and he dared to ask.

"Why are you feeling like that?"

I decided to tell him the truth, this wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"Look, I'm gonna be sincere with you. I have never been in a concert before, never! I've sung in front of some people, yeah, but not in front of so many like now! This is going to be my first time, so I don't know how to take it, how to face it. I don't know how this is going to be, how this is going to feel, I'm actually discovering it right now! That's why I didnt sound very sure of myself when I decided to do this. Believe it or not, I'm really shy, and it costs me a lot everytime I have to sing in front of someone!" oh finally! I let it all out. I confess I felt much better...

He looked at me & took both of my hands...

"Miley, I understand you, and you shouldn't have hidden it from me, I would've understood it! Anyway, I know you can feel shy, but hey, isnt this what you love to do? What you dreamed about? What you've always wanted? You're the strongest girl I've ever met, so I perfectly know you can defeat all those thoughts. Everything is gonna be just fine, and you'll be the starring of this contest! Go ahead! And show them what you're made of! Show them that a next pop star is being born right now, this night!"

All those words almost made me cry, but I didnt, I felt as strong as possible! And hugged him so bad. I felt so happy to have someone like him in this moment. He hugged me back and caressed my hair.

"Thank you SO much, Yang! You're so right!"

He winked, as he let my hands go. I took the microphone that the organizer gave me, and stood right behind the curtains. They just had to open to show me in front of all these persons. I couldnt even walk! My legs and all my body were trembling, I felt like I was going to fall, but I didnt. My heartbeats became faster. I tried to remember all the lyrics, remember what I had to do. This was the moment of my life, and I had to enjoy it as much as I can. Cuz I'll surely have many opportunities like this, but the first time is the **first time**.

The presenter pronounced my name as the big curtains opened up. All the colored lights shone on me. Everybody began to clap… I was smiling, I felt so proud of myself! I was so brave!

I heard the track, and then I knew what I had to do... sing.

„_We haven't met, and that's okay, cuz you will be asking for me one day. Don't wanna wait in line, the moment is mine, believe me! Don't close your eyes, cuz it's a chance worth taking, and I think that I can shake you... I know where I stand, I know who I am, I would never runaway when life gets bad. It's everything I see, every part of me. Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve!_"

I was enjoying as I felt the melody of my voice coming out of my lips! I was doing it well, I was surprising everyone... It was more than perfect for me.

"_Electrified! I'm on a wire. Gettin' together, we're on fire. What I said, You heard! Now I got you spinning! Don't close your mind, the words I use are open, and I think that I can show you! I know where I stand, I know who I am, I would never runaway when life gets bad. It's everything I see, every part of me. I know I can change the world! Yeah yeah yeah! I know what you like, I know what you think. Not afraid to stare you down until you blink. It's everything I see, every part of me. Gonna get what I deserve! I got nerve..."_

I dared to walk a bit around the scenary. Due to nerves, I was like standing still all the time, and I know that a singer doesnt behave like that. I was enjoying every second of that, I didnt want it to be over!

"_You, you need to discover who can make you feel free… __And I, I need to uncover the part of you that's reaching out for me! Heeeeeeeey! ... I know where I stand, I know who I am, I would never runaway when life gets bad... It's everything I see! Every part of me! I know I can change the world, yeah yeah yeah! I know what you like, I know what you think, not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's everything I see, every part of me. Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve!"_

Everybody was clapping and enjoying the moment like I was! I could see some surprised faces, that filled me with joy and adrenaline! Yes, people! What I was living was pure adrenaline! I couldnt avoid to feel all that energy running through me. I obviously didn't regret this.

"_I know what you like, I know what you think. Not afraid to stare you down until you blink. It's everything I see, every part of me. Gonna get what I deserve.. I got! I got nerve!"_

Oh my god! I couldn't believe it! I finally did it! I was screaming inside, like dying of happiness! Everybody stood up and screamed, clapped. Everybody loved what I did, but nobody loved it more than myself. Just knowing that all the people around heard me, and loved what I did, just made me feel like if I was already a star. Then I kinda knew how singers feel in the scenary. It's a place full of emotions, all kind of emotions. It's a place where you can express yourself, release yourself and be whoever you wanna be! I want to do this again, and again AND AGAIN! Until I die. With this I finally confirmed that I was born to do this. Music is my soul.

I was still nervous, but it all didn't matter now. I was happy that my dream just began.

Yin and Yang were there, screaming out my name! I couldn't have done this without them, they were the strenght I needed!

I said thanks and threw some kisses to the people. Then I came back to the backstage.

Right then I didn't even care if I won or not, the only thing that mattered was what I did there.

I suddenly saw Yin & Yang running towards me. I hugged them so tight... That was one of the best nights of my life, I can be sure of that.

It's awesome to remember this, cuz after this experience, all my life being a superstar started. Producers began to call me, my name was pronounced everywhere! And that's how I became what I am now. Everybody loves me, I have many fans, and I love them all, because without them, this part of me wouldnt exist.

Thank you everyone for reading my story.

**Aaaaaaaand DONE! :D yay! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed making it ^^**

**I just had to remember how I felt that night, and I tried to transmit all those emotions here. But you guys seriously don't know how I felt! I can write it, but words aren't enough to describe. Obviously, what happened to Miley is not EXACTLY the same :P Miley's a superstar! I'm not, but I hope I can be someday :3 And it wasn't a singing competition (what I did) it was a show, because I'm going to an academy (to learn how to sing). I started to go on December (this didn't happen when I was 10, it happened last December!). After my teacher heard my voice, she asked me if I waned to participate in this show, and of course I accepted! That was the first experience I had. BTW I didn't sing a song of mine when I did it, I sang Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback (: now I listen to that song and it brings me back to that moment! Yay! Haha :)**

**I want to live that again, it's seriously amazing! :3 *-* And I wanted to share that with all of you! so thanks for reading! ;)**

**I also wanna share that I'm VERY happy cuz Miley Cyrus is coming to Argentina on May 6 and I'm going to her concert! *****explodes* YEAH! My idol, my role model is coming, and I'm gonna have her face to face! ****You know? When I was about to sing in this show, I was saying to myself "Just be like Miley!", cuz I love how she behaves in her concerts, all crazy! All herself! She enjoys that a lot! I can see it :3**

**Awww yeah my life is awesome (? Nah not that much but I have my great moments XP**

**Well! Thanks! R&R! Tell me what you think of this ;)**

**AND PLEEEEEEEASE! If I have any mistakes, forgive me! I don't mean to make them and.. PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONES ARE THE MISTAKES I MADE, so I can work on them ;)**

**THANKS! 8D**

**~A.**


End file.
